


Detention (meet me tonight)

by methxie



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, High School, Not Beta Read, POV Beth Boland, School, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methxie/pseuds/methxie
Summary: “Rio... this is completely inappropriate. I can’t acc-“ She stops, letting out a small sigh, —he technically followed the assignment, “You know what, it’s fine... just you can go to lunch, I have a meeting in here soon, so...” Rio stands for a moment... unmoving, until he pulls his hands out of his pockets.He walks around towards Beth’s chair, grabbing the top of it to pull it out from below the table. Almost immediately, he drops under her desk and shoves her tight pencil skirt upwards. Beth freezes, unable to stop him, he grips her thighs and pulls them apart from their crossed position.orA brio school AU
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 71
Kudos: 98





	1. The Principal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer... I forgot to turn Beth’s last name to Marks instead of Boland... so just bare with me until I can find a reason as to why she has Dean’s last name 😭

“Mrs. Boland, may I speak to you for a moment? It will only take a second.” The school’s principle stood in the doorway, a stern look in his eye.

“Uh... yes of course. We’ll resume the lesson when I’m done alright? For now, everyone turn to page 53 and do whatever...” Beth stumbles towards her desk to grab her phone, she places it in her back pocket before walks out of the classroom awkwardly, “Sorry for the wait Mr. Green, what would you like to talk to me about?” She holds her hands to the sides of her hips, trying to seem as confident as possible, knowing that anything the principle has to say is most likely not good news.

“I have a few concerns...” He pauses, almost as if he’s trying to add a dramatic affect to his words, “Many of your students are doing just fine, but there is a certain boy that we have our eyes on.” Mr. Green adjusts his blazer as he peeks into the small window of the classroom door.

Beth let’s out a small sigh, she’s highly aware of the situation, “I completely understand why you may have worry for him, but he’s shown great improvement in just a week. I promise, he will be in shape to graduate.”

Mr. Green scoffs, shaking his head, “Yeah, we seem to have this conversation a lot... maybe it’s not the student. Maybe it’s the teacher? We have an astounding reputation in this district, get it together. Now, if you want to keep your job, I recommend you get him into tip top shape, or you’ll both be kicked out.” He doesn’t allow her any time to respond, walking away in a run-like swiftness, slamming his office door behind him. The sudden noise creating a disturbance, a few teachers stick their heads out of their classrooms.

Beth sighs once more, walking into her room with her shoulders tensed, making sure that she continues a strong stance despite what just happened. Though she’s struggling, a full flush of embarrassment coming over her body, all of the students eyes meet her face. She takes a seat in her swiveling chair and places her elbows on the desk, dropping her shoulders she rubs her forehead. Before she realizes that she’s basically on display for the entire class, she catches a small hand knocking on her desk.

Beth glances up to a smiling face, “Yo sis... you good?” Annie is standing short, but it feels as if she’s towering over the desk, staring down at Beth like an ant.

Beth brings her voice to a whisper, “Annie... call me Mrs. Boland, everyone’s going to get the wrong idea.” She looks around Annie’s petite frame to see everyone messing around, not paying any attention to them in the front of the room.

“Well... you’re not passing me anyways. So, no wrong ideas here!” Annie pivots and begins walking back to her desk when a paper airplane comes flying overhead. Annie throws her hand into the air, snatching it quickly and opening it up, “Who drew this?”

“It’s fine Annie... just throw it away.” She goes to stand, but Annie slaps the paper onto the desktop, a pornographic image of Beth covering the front. She takes in the drawing, words written in chicken scratch over the front —whore. Annie meets Beth’s eyes gives her sympathetic look before handing her the paper, then walking back to her desk. Beth slides it into her left drawer, pushing her chair back to then stand up, “Let’s just continue... is everyone on page 53?”

“What did it say?” A student in the back of the class bursts out.

“Shut up Mick!” Annie pretends to pull her middle finger out of her pocket, “Oh wow! Where’d that come from?” She lets out a loud laugh, as does the rest of the class.

“What’d she have to do you for you to defend her huh? She give you head or sum’n?” Mick let’s out a laugh and the other students turn to Beth who’s standing, leaning against the whiteboard.

“Ew you nasty fuck, she’s my sister!” Annie crumbles up a ball of paper and throws it towards Mick, instead it flies past his head and lands on another students desk, “My bad!”

He doesn’t do anything substantial, just redirecting the attention from him back onto the teacher, “Aye ma... you gon’ start the lesson?” He moves his hands from his desk to his pockets, sitting back in his chair and letting out a small breathy laugh.

Beth shifts her weight, now standing away from the class with a marker in hand, “Call me Mrs. Boland please, and thank you Rio... can we all please just listen for a moment. You’ll have a bunch of time to talk at lunch. Annie and Mick specifically...” She magnets the marker to the board, then walking over to her desk, she reaches into the bottom drawer, pulling out a small pad of yellow sheets of paper.

A few students in the room make exaggerated coos and laughs, noticing the papers, gesturing towards Mick and Annie who are now completely silent.

Beth holds the sheets up dramatically, “Who wants one?” She slams it down onto her desk, some kids jumping from the loud crack it had made, others silencing their laughs immediately, “I am so sick and tired of your attitudes! Get your heads out of your asses...” Just as she is about to continue, the loud bell rings throughout the small classroom, echoing in from the halls. Students begin packing their bags up hesitantly, “You can all go... except Rio.” She moves her chair to turn it towards her, sitting down with an aggravated plop.

The students make their ways out swiftly, avoiding eye contact with their teacher, practically running out the door, it slams shut and Rio is the last left in the classroom, “What’s up?” He slings his backpack over his shoulder as he slowly walks, nearing Beth’s desk.

“I think that we should discuss your graduation status... if your grade in this class doesn’t move upwards, you’ll be kicked out before graduation... and I’ll be-“ She stops herself, trying not to disclose any information that Rio shouldn’t hear.

“You’ll be what?” His composure is still... his shoulder relaxed and eyes slightly squinting, “Fired... or sum’n?”

Beth palms her forehead once more, “I can make you an offer...” Rio’s eyes shift downwards, she stops him immediately before he gets any ideas, “I mean, I can offer you a quick extra credit assignment. It will bring your grade from a D- to a C flat... how’s that?” She reaches across her desk, grabbing at a pen and popping to cap off to begin writing something on a sticky note.

Beth finishes scribbling down her words, holding up and making sure it makes sense, she hands it over to Rio who takes a moment to pull his hand out of his pocket. He pinches the note in between his middle and index, flipping it over to read it —small paragraph about something that is bad or wrong. Try to convince me why it may be the contrary. —He smirks slightly before nodding his head.

“So you’ll do it? If not then-“ Beth stops as Rio places his hand in the air, signifying her to stop talking.

“I’ll do it. I’m gon’ go to lunch now... yeah?” Rio slips the small paper into his pocket, about to leave before he turns his shoulder, “Thanks Elizabeth...” He shoves his hands into his hoodie and walks out of the room, turning the corner to disappear amongst the other students.

“What the hell is wrong with that kid?” Beth places her elbows on the desk, leaning forwards to sink into her own hands, rubbing her eyes erratically before blinking hard and letting out a large sigh, “—thanks Elizabeth...” Her tone is pointed, mockingly she snaps and realizes that she had been talking to herself, just to drop her neck down even farther, slamming her forehead into the desk. 

•

“Mr. Green we are working it out...” Beth shoves her hands into the pockets of her jeans, restraining herself from looking too nervous, “I have given him an assignment that will create a passing grade... it’s an essay prompt that we never got around to.”

The principle places his hand to his chin, nodding as if he cares about anything she’s saying, “Well... you know what’ll happen if he doesn’t do it.” He leaves it at that, scuffing his shoes onto the squeaky linoleum floor as he continues off into a another classroom.

Beth let’s out one last huff of air, her head pounding, she slings her bag over her shoulder, walking down the hallway towards the door. Reaching the outside, she makes it into her car, sitting in silence, she places her hands on the steering wheel and her head falls forwards. Tears beginning to creep from the corners of her eyes, she looks upwards, realizing that she’s basically losing it in public. She grabs her keys from her lanyard, shoving it into the ignition swiftly, then driving off furiously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the Melanie Martinez K-12 album.


	2. It’s Not Right (but it’s okay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio turns in his assignment for extra credit... 
> 
> \- idk how I feel about this chapter, but I hope y’all like it :)

“Why can’t you just take me today? ...I’ve had to ride the bus all week!” Annie slings her heavy backpack over her shoulder, shifting her weight as the heavy books hit her back. Beth let’s out a huff, grabbing her keys and shoving them into the pocket of her blazer.

She shuffles quickly to the door, “Annie take the bus. I have to go get coffee first.” Beth rolls her eyes as she clicks open the door.

“Beth! Please...” Annie stands still, stopping Beth in her tracks, now standing in between the doorway and the outside.

“Get in the damn car. You’re buying your own coffee, and you’re going to find a ride from now on. You should really get a licen-“ Beth’s lecturing is cut short, as Annie hops into the front seat aggressively.

“Shut up!” Annie sits and crosses her arms in frustration, “I’m 17... I still have time alright.”

Beth snorts out a small laugh, “Sure you do...” Soon enough, their pointless dispute is resolved through loud banter and conversation.

•

“Okay everyone... we have like, 30-ish minutes left of this class. Since it’s a Friday, I’ll let you all have free time to do whatever you want. If you have assignments please work on those, if not then please keep it down so that the principle doesn’t come to fire me.” Beth smiles lightly as the rest of class erupts into laughter and chatter, some students pulling out books and others grabbing their cellphones.

“Eddie stop!” Annie laughing a little as she slams her hand onto Eddie’s desk, crinkling the paper that he’d been writing on, “You can’t keep drawing these, you’re going to get in trouble.”

“Yeah, and what about it...” He grabs Annie’s wrist to shove it away, both smiling brightly.

Annie reaches for the paper once more, this time actually grabbing hold of it, then she runs towards the trash can. Eddie stands and chases her around for a bit, until the class quiets.

Beth stands and clears her throat, “Okay, you can continue this little game of tag at lunch... I personally don’t mind, but if the principal gets another complaint about this class, I’m going to get fired. Now please, relax and enjoy the rest of the class peacefully.” Eddie scoffs out a sarcastic laugh, and Annie nods her head and continues to the trash can to throw the paper away, “Please act like seniors... the freshmen are more mature than most of you.” Some students let out small giggles and Beth smooths down her pencil skirt, adjusting it slightly before sitting down.

The class continues with a much more respectful environment, no loud outbursts, nothing that would put Beth at risk of losing her job, “Alright everyone... the bell should ring soon. Great job today and I hope you all have a good lunch, and more importantly and fun and safe weekend. See you all on Monday!” The bells sounds as soon as she finishes, the students pack up swiftly and wave towards Beth before they leave, except for one.

“Hey Rio what’s going on?” Beth sits at her desk, crossing her legs as she leans forward to grab a pen.

“Nah ma, just finished my assignment...” Rio reaches into his back pocket, pulling a folded piece of binder paper out, handing it to Beth who cringes at the disorganization.

She takes the paper, opening it but not beginning to read, “You followed the prompt?”

He laughs, somehow finding it humorous, “Why don’t you read it and let me know?” 

Beth scoffs at the blatant disrespect, but does as she must and begins to read. _—what the hell is this?_ She glances up to Rio who has a small smirk on his mouth, looking back to the paper, she scans over the paragraph once more.

“Rio... this is completely inappropriate. I can’t acc-“ She stops, letting out a small sigh, _—he technically followed the assignment_ , “You know what, it’s fine... just you can go to lunch, I have a meeting in here soon, so...” Rio stands for a moment... unmoving, until he pulls his hands out of his pockets.

He walks around towards Beth’s chair, grabbing the top of it to pull it out from below the table. Almost immediately, he drops under her desk and shoves her tight pencil skirt upwards. Beth freezes, unable to stop him, he grips her thighs and pulls them apart from their crossed position.

“Christopher... stop it right now!” She tries moving, pushing out of her chair to stand, but his grip on her knees tightens, he begins kissing at her inner thighs. Just as Beth is about to yell once more, the door clicks and Rio pulls the chair farther under the desk, hiding him underneath. Beth screams slightly at the suddenness, her body colliding with the table top, sounding with a thud as the everything on top shifts and shakes.

“Oh principle Green, what’s up?” She snaps her thighs closed quickly, then hearing Rio let out a short breathy laugh. She looks downwards, a sly glare on her face, Mr. Green still approaching from the opposite side of the classroom.

He finally walks forwards, standing at the opposite end of Beth’s desk, “Whats the deal with your rotten egg?” He stares into her eyes directly, like he’s trying to read her.

“Uh... he’s doing fine, catching up on assignments and all of that stuff. You know?” Beth moves her hands from the armrests of her chair to the tabletop, “Did you need anything? ...and please use specificity.” She relaxes her shoulders to seem less tense, awaiting a dumb response from a man who can never give direct answers. 

“Nope.” For once he leaves it plain and simplistic, walking away with heavy footing, he stomps out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

Beth kicks her legs out in front of her, pushing the chair back swiftly, she then reaches down and pulls his forearm upwards. Rio stands up quickly, grinning as he pulls his arm from her grip slowly. His eyes are focused downwards onto Beth’s thigh, an area in which her skirt is still riding up. She follows his gaze and sees a small hickey forming on her inner thigh. 

“Rio... I- what the hell?” She stands up slightly to pull her skirt down, then sitting back onto her chair, placing her elbow onto the armrest and gripping her forehead, “Can you leave my classroom?” Rio’s hands are in his pockets, he takes his bottom lip into his mouth before nodding and walking to the door.

Doing as he had the other day, he turns around, this time reaching into the trash can, he pulls out the paper that Annie had thrown away earlier, “You should really be dealing with whoever’s drawing this shit...” He holds the balled up paper in his hand before placing it on the nearest desk. Rio then leaves quietly, slightly shouting what sounds like he’s said sorry before the door closes.

Beth stands and runs to the door, locking it and then lifting her skirt slightly to see a once red splotch, now turning purple on her thigh. She rubs her thumb over it, groaning at the obvious mark left, _—Annie would be sure to notice if I chose to wear shorts._ She shimmy’s the front of her skirt down and walking to the desk with the crumbled paper on it. Picking it up, she opens it to another image of her... an inappropriate image. Shoving it into the pocket of her blazer, she storms off to her own desk.

Now sitting, she notices the folded piece of paper from Rio, opening her laptop, she begins to put in his extra credit assignment grade, _—10 points? No... 50?_ She thinks for a moment before punching in a large amount, _—100. It’s enough to raise his grade two letters... but would it be too noticeable?_ Before she can question herself any longer, she presses the submit button and watches as his grade goes from a D to a B-, “It’s okay.” She responds to his small apology, a substantial amount of time after he’s said it. _—better to forgive and forget... it’s okay that he did that... it’s okay because nothing happened, it’s okay as he long he didn’t do it again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta’d and I’m using my knowledge of highschool, so if anyone’s school runs differently... I’m sorry :)
> 
> \- please leave comments, questions, kudos if you want. Anything is fine if convenient 💕


	3. I’ve Been Thinkin’ About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is all alone on a Saturday night, Annie goes out with friends.

“Hey Annie...” Beth twists the folded paper in her hand, letting it flip from her thumb to between her index and middle. Annie approaches with a questioning look on her face.

She hops over the arm of the couch and plops down next to Beth, “What’s up?” Grabbing a throw pillow and squeezing it between her arms.

Beth sighs as she hands to paper to Annie who takes it hesitantly, “Read it... and then tell me who you think wrote it.” She watches as Annie unfolds the tattered binder sheet, Annie’s eyes scan over the words, widening as the descriptions become more intense.

“Jesus Beth...” Annie laughs, feeling the corner of the paper between her fingers, “So, someone wrote this for your class... what period?”

“5th...” Beth awaits an answer, Annie still looking over every word to verify that she’s read it correctly.

“Oh... so whoever wrote this is in my class? Alright that narrows it...this is about you I’m assuming.” She laughs once more before actually thinking about who it could be, “Eddie... maybe, no probably Mick. Wait, Cisco, Demon-“

“Geez Annie! Way to name off the entire class!” Beth laughs, “It’s none of them, but we’re gonna have a talk later about what they’ve all been telling you...”

Annie looks guilty, like she’s given to much information, “Look Beth, you’re the young, cool teacher... so obviously all the guys are going to be attracted to you.” She meets Beth’s eyes, reading them immediately, “It’s Rio...”

Beth’s look turns sour, shocked, “Why- how do you know that?” Her eyes glance downwards into her lap, staring into the rip on her jeans, pulling the threads with her fingers. 

“The only guy in class that doesn’t talk about you like you’re an object... and he told Eddie that he needed to fill an essay prompt in a paragraph.” Annie places her hand on Beth’s knee and squeezes in reassurance, pushing upward to stand.

“Alright then... it’s late you should get some sleep.” Beth looks at the clock _—11:52pm_.

Annie looks turns to look at Beth, ready to retaliate, “It’s Friday!” She doesn’t wait for a response as she runs to the kitchen to grab a snack, then disappearing up the stairs.

•

Saturday evening, Beth let’s out a little sigh as she grades the last of the essays, she’d been up all Friday night, barely getting any sleep. Reading through the last report, she types in a full credited grade out of pure laziness. Slamming her computer shut, she tosses it onto a pillow next to her, then resting her head against the back of the couch. Beth stays in this position for a moment, until Annie comes running past.

Placing a swift kiss on Beth’s forehead, Annie grabs her shoes from where she left them after school on Friday, “I’m going out with friends, don’t wait up!” She ties her shoes quickly, then runs to grab her bag from the kitchen table.

Beth lifts herself from her resting position and turns to look at Annie, “Wait a minute, where and with who?” She tousles her hair from one side to the other, then adjusting her oversized graphic t-shirt.

“Um, we’re going to... the arcade? Yep, and we’re gonna get pizza.” Annie lies terribly on the spot, knowing sure as hell that Beth isn’t and idiot.

“Uh huh, and with who?” A small smirk is forming in the corner of her mouth as she watches Annie sweat.

“Ugh, you’re so nosey... I’m going with Eddie and Mick. Any other questions?” She lets out a long sigh, her shoulders dropping low as she rolls her eyes.

“Nope... have fun.” Beth laughs out, still unsure of where they’re going, she wasn’t going to keep questioning Annie to not gain any answers.

Annie’s face changes, almost a funny look of shock, she shrugs her shoulders and snatches her bag off of the counter. She hurries towards the door, hoping that Beth won’t change her mind about letting her go without question. She reaches the door handle and twists it quickly, about to close it.

“Love you.” Beth calls from the couch, Annie now in the doorway turns around.

She smiles slightly before a car honks outside, “Love you too!” Annie rushes out quickly, her shoes scuffing against the porch.

Beth slumps down the sofa, her hair falling over her face, she blows upwards to move it out of her eyes. It wasn’t extremely late... only 5:57pm, she grabs her phone and scrolls for any notifications. Suddenly, a rush of energy goes over her, she stands up quickly, slightly becoming dizzy from her lack of sleep, she speed walks to the kitchen and pours a large cup of water. Chugging the entire glass and slamming it down, she leans her elbows over the counter and rests her face in her hands. Beth closes her eyes for a moment and contemplates what to do, drink maybe? No, sleep? — _Get dressed up for no reason? Yeah..._

She pushes herself from the counter and pulls her shirt off as she walks towards the stairs, balling it up in her hand she continues towards the shower. Closing the door behind her, she strips out of all of her clothing, dropping them into a small hamper set next to the toilet. Turning on the water, she steps in and let’s the hot water roll over her body.

Finishing up after the long shower, she wraps herself in a towel and heads to her bedroom, without drying herself, she immediately goes to her drawers. Picking out a simple black set, she puts it on and discards the towel onto the floor. Beginning to look in the closet, she sifts through the dresses, blouses, her doorbell rings. — _Shit_. Beth looks around the room for any clothes to throw on quickly, coming up unsuccessfully, she grabs her silk sapphire colored robe from a hook on her door. Tying tightly around her waist, she rushes downstairs and reaches the door. Opening it slightly, she hides her body behind it.

“Hey ma...” Rio is standing still, wearing his signature fully black outfit, a smug look on his face.

“What are you doing here? How- why-“ Beth stops, her confusion setting in even farther as Rio inches closer to the doorframe. He places his hand on it and pushes it open slightly, allowing a view of Beth’s stature. Her soft curves adorned by a thin royal blue fabric, the string around her waist cinching tightly, making her petite midsection more prominent. The neckline opened slightly, revealing her black lacy brassiere underneath.

He doesn’t have any shame in instantly looking her up and down, “Is now a bad time?” Rio’s mouth pulling up into a slight smile, “Should I come back later?”

“Well considering you’re at your English teachers door... I’d say that there’s never a good time.” Beth begins to cross her arms over her chest, pulling the two ends of the robe closer together, but Rio holds his hand up, then moves his finger to tell her to drop her arms back down. Beth follows as he directed, but instead moves them onto her hips.

Rio looks at her once more, “Turn around...” Beth is taken aback, giving him a look as if to say, _—are you serious?_ He says it once more, and Beth follows as his tone is pointed. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls something out, “Close your eyes...” He watches as Beth puts her hands up to her face, blocking her vision.

Rio moves the object around Beth’s neck, the coldness making Beth shiver slightly, he laughs as he clasps it on, “Turn back around.”

“Rio, what-“ She turns back around, but Rio places his finger to her lips, she backs up a little bit, allowing herself space in between herself and him.

Before she can ask any more questions, Rio is already heading down the driveway from her porch, “Thanks for the grade...” He walks all the way to his car, a black Cadillac, “Wear it on Monday!” He raises his voice as he’s lowering into the drivers seat.

Beth stays silent, unable to process what just happened, she watches as he pulls away from the curb. Once he’s gone, she slams the door and runs to the mirror, looking at her neck, she brings her hand to feel the piece of jewelry.

The necklace is lined with diamonds, or some kind of jewels, they could be fake for all she knows. Beth had seen this type of necklace before, mainly on television, or in the windows of prestigious stores, an eternity diamond necklace.

\-  [Beth’s Necklace](https://www.bluenile.com/diamond-eternity-necklace_5287)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lmk what y’all think in the comments <3


	4. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth goes about her day teaching, except she’s wearing the necklace that Rio had bought her.

Sunday had passed relatively quick without Annie noticing the necklace, Beth had kept it away in her personal medicine cabinet, held in a small jewelry box. She knew that she had to wear it the next day despite not wanting to, to prepare she chose not to think about it, Beth just let it stay in the back of her mind until the morning.

Shaking out of her sleep, Beth pops up with her duvet and crashes to the floor. Hitting the carpet with a thud, she reaches her hand upwards, swatting at the alarm that is continuously ringing. Once it’s off, Beth untangles from her blanket, and stands up to see herself in the mirror. — _yikes_.

Annie opens the door and whispers in, “I’m leaving now, see you later.” She latches the door before Beth has the chance to respond.

She goes about her morning per usual, but instead of going to her dresser to pick out a piece of jewelry from her organizer, she heads to the medicine cabinet. Beth opens it to find the small box in the same place she had left it... opening it up, she grabs the dainty necklace and clasps it to her neck. Taking a deep breath, she hurries to her closet to pick out a cardigan to wear over her plain black cami dress. Choosing a crimson red sweater, she throws it on, gathers everything else needed, and heads out to her car. Putting the key into the ignition, she checks the clock, just enough time to grab a coffee before her first period. 

•

The halls flooded with students in passing period, Beth takes the small amount of time she has to prepare for her fifth period... sighing at the thought of the torment these seniors put her through. Expectedly, she doesn’t have much time to relax, one student comes wandering in, — _of course_. Rio walks in slowly, making his way to the back of the classroom, his hands in is pockets.

Before sitting he takes a look in Beth’s direction, looking to her décolletage area before meeting her eyes with a smile, “You like it ma?” He says as he moves forwards, nearing her desk.

“Um... yeah. I do like it, bu-“ Beth gets cut off before she can continue. More students come wandering in, including Annie.

Rio’s hand is up, as it was on Saturday night, his finger signifying her to shush. He drops it and watches as Beth’s entire face flushes to a light pink shade, smirking lightly, he heads back to his desk.

The final bell sounds and the rest of the students are settling into their seats, Beth stands and begins writing on the chalkboard, — _study hall._ The students all erupt into various sounds, most being cheers and applause.

Beth turns around and lifts her arms up, smiling brightly, “Free period today! You all deserve this, so please if you have work to finish, do that, if not... I’m going to play some music and you all can do what you like.” She watches as students begin pulling out books, others grabbing their laptops and phones. Beth walks back to her desk, grabbing the TV remote from her drawer.

“Any requests?” She holds the remote out, waiting for someone to grab it and play their song preference. Of course, Annie is rushing to the front of the classroom, Eddie chasing behind her, both racing to grab the remote, Annie trips over a backpack and is sent flying towards the ground. Eddie tries to slow down, but falls shortly after, on top of Annie, basically crushing her.

“Get off you idiot!” Annie laughs as she shoves Eddie off of her, standing quickly, she snatches the remote from Beth’s hand, “Thank you!”

The class continuous with little to no problems, except Mick having loud outbursts every once in a while, and Annie playing the most obnoxious music. No one seemed to notice the new piece of jewelry dangling from Beth’s neck, except of course Rio, he gave it to her after all. He would share small glances with her from across the room, giving a small smile, then following by taking his bottom lip into his teeth. Beth chose to ignore the blatant gesture, but she would smile lightly back at him before going to back to grading papers.

The bell rings and students practically run out, some heading to lunch, but most deciding to go home. The hallways become packed with students and teachers, though 5th period was Beth’s last class to teach, she stuck around in case any students needed help. Sitting in her empty classroom for a few minutes, the door clicked open.

“Hey ma...” Rio’s voice was deep and coarse, he shut the door behind him, twisting the lock, and then walking to Beth’s desk.

“Uh, hi Rio, what’s going on?” Beth sat up straighter, despite being the authoritative figure, she felt so intimidated by his presence. He made it to her desk quite quickly, looming over her, like he was stalking his prey, like he wanted to eat her whole. Beth stands up from her chair and meets him at eye level, still a desks length apart.

He looks her up and down, Beth has figured that this is a common occurrence between them. He’d stare at her in silence, she’d stand there vulnerably staring back as he takes in her entire body.

Rio moves around the desk swiftly to stand directly chest to chest with Beth, backing her into the corner her desk is placed in. She chooses not to react, but a full blush takes over her face that makes it hard to conceal herself. Despite their age difference, Rio is taller, looking down into her eyes, he reaches his hands around to grab her waistline.

Beth’s breath hitches, “Rio... I- we shouldn’t,” Before she can continue, he crashes his lips atop hers, sinking into each other, they stay like this for a short moment. Releasing her mouth from his, they press their foreheads together, “I could go to jail...” She breathes heavily, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“You won’t...” Rio wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer, “I’m 18.” He licks his lips and watches as her eyes shift to meet his.

Beth smiles lightly with a laugh, but it quickly fades, “It’s still wrong Rio...” Her voice is quiet, “I’m not supposed to do this, it doesn’t matter how old you are... you could be 25, but as long as you’re my student, it’s illegal.”

He leans down, closer to the side of her face, he whispers into her ear, “It’s not if you don’t get caught...” With that, he drops his eyes to her once more before placing another passionate kiss on her lips. She works her mouth back against his opened mouth, inhaling each other’s breaths, the heat rising in Beth’s face.

Rio takes his arms from her waist and moves his hands onto her cardigan, pulling it from her shoulders and replacing the fabric with warm kisses. Beth wriggles it down her arms, tossing it to the side of her desk before reaching her arms around Rio’s neck, and drawing him back onto her lips. She can feel him smile between their contact, removing her lips from his, she stops to just look at him. His dark eyes piercing into her baby blues, he moves his hands down to her waist again, but this time moving past and sliding them down her ass, to below her thighs. Beth gets the hint and dips downwards to allow Rio to pick her up, he holds her tightly before sitting her down gently onto her desk, then clearing the space of papers and pens.

Rio moves his right hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer, keeping her from trying to move away. He feels the diamond necklace in his fingers, and breaks the kiss to look down and smile. Beth’s chest is heaving, the necklace moving with each breath, Rio looks to her lips, swollen from the constant osculations.

“You gon’ say thank you mami?” His face is almost smug, as he’s watching her catch her breath.

“Thank you...” Beth says this almost too quickly, her eyes rolling as she says it.

Rio laughs out, “Not like that ma...” He smiles as he watches her face change, realizing what he means, “Only if you want to, alright?” He makes sure she’s comfortable, regardless of the fact that she should be the one asking for consent.

“Let’s make this fast. We can’t have someone unlocking the door on us.” Her arms still around his neck, she lets go, Rio grabs her shoulders and leads her to lay out on the desk, but she then chooses to prop herself up on her elbows. He moves his hands down to the hem of her dress, feeling the fabric between his fingers before lifting it upwards. He looks downwards eyeing her red lace panty and then meets her eyes grinning, Beth returns with a bright smile. Rio then grabs the backs of Beth’s legs, pulling her hips closer to line up with his. She moves her legs to frame his body, with this Rio leans downwards and places kisses onto her neck and chest, his hands holding each side of her hips. 

Beth moves her hands to his belt buckle, making quick work of the metal, she pulls it out of the loop and discards it to the floor, the heavy metal hitting the carpet with a thud. She unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down as far as her arms reach. Beth moves her hands to his face, he lifts his head to look down upon her, she gives him a nod. He leans down and plants another kiss onto her lips before grabbing each side of her panties, he pulls them downwards slowly, unhooking them from one ankle, and leaving them stuck on the other so they wouldn’t get lost.

He glances downwards, before he pulls down his own boxers, then in one fluid motion, he presses into her. Both Beth and himself letting out large breaths as they both adjust. 

•

“Oh god...” Beth breathes as Rio pulls out, “We need to hurry, I have a meeting in an hour.” Rio grabs her hand and pulls her to sit upwards, smiling before he plants a kiss onto her lips. He breaks it off and looks around, the desk scattered with pens and papers. Beth holds his shoulders and presses her forehead to his chest, this while Rio grabs her panties hanging from one ankle, pulling them up one leg, he backs up to let Beth put her other foot into it. Though Beth is completely capable, Rio grips the backs of her thighs to pull her off of the desk, setting her feet to the floor, then pulling her panties up the rest of the way. Looking down into Beth’s eyes, he breaks the moment and smacks her ass, making her yelp, before pulling her dress down to cover her almost bare backside.

Rio helps Beth clean up the mess they made, stacking up scattered papers and putting pens in their places. The desk looks as good as it was before anything happened, even better than it had looked. Rio walks over to the door to unlock it, then he instructs Beth to write a random essay prompt on a paper, to make it seem as if he was getting extra help. She does as he says and gives him a random one, he then leaves the class as if nothing happened. Rio doesn’t even try to be inconspicuous, walking out with his head up, backpack on, his hoodie zipped up, and _—oh God! Lipstick! There was lipstick left on his lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this earned the mature rating :)  
> -  
> Also, this chapter 😙🤌 *chef’s kiss*


	5. I Wanna Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks pass since Beth and Rio’s... previous encounter.

* * *

The last few days in the month of January had passed without conflict... maybe it was due to the fact that Rio hadn’t shown up to her class, or any class for that matter. Three days absent, and surprisingly, none of his friends knew where he was, not even Mick. Beth waited to get the call that she was fired, or worse, she waited for the police to show up to her classroom to take her away. None of which happened, but the lipstick on his mouth was a dead giveaway that something other than studying happened that day. Beth couldn’t shake the image from her mind, the matte red shade smeared across his lips and chin, dragged down his neck. There were even red splotches of the bright red lipstick on the shoulder of his white t-shirt.

_—God, what was I thinking?_ Though nothing came of her and Rio’s actions, her appearance had changed, losing sleep over her anxiety, skipping meals from not being able to keep them down. Annie hadn’t noticed, she’d been too wrapped in the fact that February was passing quickly and Valentine’s Day was on Thursday. Beth had to have lost about 10 pounds, _—at the very least_ , this drastic loss had only occurred within a few weeks. Her collarbone had begun to show, her rib cage becoming more prominent through her small midsection. Though her body changed drastically, her face hadn’t, other than dark circles under her eyes, her skin kept its glow.

Soon enough it was Valentine’s Day, the school was buzzing with students who were excited to celebrate the holiday. Beth carried on about her day, actually feeling hopeful for once, since nothing had ever resulted from that day... she chose to let it go. Finally feeling a sense of relief, she taught through the 4 periods leading up to her 5th with ease. During passing period, she awaited students to come walking in. As she waited, she stood to write on the board, — _free day_. She felt it was necessary, it was a holiday after all, so she would let her students have a break from debates and seminars. Beth then moved to sit down, smoothing down her skirt, she sat down and waited. The students came wandering in, a good amount of them walking towards her desk and setting down a gift, whether that be a box of chocolates or flowers. Beth smiles as she accepts the gestures, she then allows everyone to take their seats.

The classroom is extra loud today, but it’s no different from the other classes that she can hear radiating through the walls. The final bell rings, signifying that all students should be in class, except when she is about to speak, the door clicks and someone comes walking in late. Beth closes her eyes for a moment, already aware of who it is, she lets out a long breath and then grabs the attendance sheet to mark him as present. Rio is already making his way to her desk, a box in his hand along with a rose, he sets the flower on the attendance clipboard, and then he holds the box out, waiting for her to meet his gaze and grab it personally.

Beth directs her attention to his hand instead of his eyes, “Where have you been?” She asks this with her professional, teacher-like voice, to avoid nasty stares from suspicious students.

“Work...” Rio doesn’t elaborate, but continues to hold the box, waiting for her to grab it, “Just take it ma.” He shakes it slightly, watching Beth as her eyes shift from his hand to the rose on the table.

She takes it from him hesitantly and peeks inside the box, a matching diamond bracelet to her necklace glistens brightly once the light hits it, “Rio, what is this?” Beth tries to contain a smile, but it peaks from the corners of her mouth, “I don’t need you to give me gifts.”

Rio smiles before shoving his hands back into pockets, “Wear it. Happy Valentine’s...” He walks back to his desk, his friends not noticing that he had been there the entire time. Mick reaching his hand out, Cisco hollering, and his other friends greeting him in various ways.

Annie and Eddie were sitting nearby, “Hey where you been?” She crumples a page from her notebook and sends it flying towards Rio, Eddie follows by throwing a pencil.

“Aye stop!” Rio ducks and barely avoids being pummeled with school supplies, “I’ve been at work...” He smirks before taking his seat, slamming his backpack onto the desk.

Annie laughs and glances towards Eddie who’s holding in his own laughter, “You’ve been at work... since January?” She awaits an answer, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth, Eddie had given it to her this morning and the sweets were almost gone.

Rio reaches over and takes a piece for himself, much to Annie’s annoyance, “I was on a trip...” He spats even though his mouth is full.

“Weren’t we all...” Mick quietly laughs, his bloodshot eyes struggling to stay opened. He earns laughs from the entire group and they continue to mess around and talk the entire class period. Only being interrupted when told to put away their brownies, vapes, and other miscellaneous items they managed to sneak into class.

Beth sat through class, munching on some chocolates a student had brought her, before she knows it the bell sounds and the students begin rushing out.

“Rio stay for a minute, the rest of you may leave.” Beth continues to stare downwards into her work, sorting papers and such things. Some students in the class linger behind, Annie and Eddie for that matter, still sitting at their desks, looking as if they have no intentions of leaving. Rio walks up to them and taps their desks, giving them a look to make sure they got the hint. They do... and soon, they’re gone, off into the swarms of students in the halls. Rio does the same with the rest of the people in class, making sure that he had the room with Beth to himself.

Once they’re all gone, he walks over to her desk, she’s holding out the box containing the bracelet, “I thoroughly appreciate it, but I can’t keep taking gifts from you.” Beth waits for him to take it, but of course, his stubborn attitude was stronger than ever.

He doesn’t acknowledge the box at all, instead he scans his eyes over her body, “Are you okay, Elizabeth?” Moving his hand to grab the box, he takes it and sets it down before pulling her arm upwards for closer inspection, “What happened?” He feels the prominent bone in her wrist, then he caresses her shaky hand gently.

She shivers at his soft touch, “I- no I’m fine...” Beth pulls her arm from his grasp and he lets out a breath of frustration, “I’m okay.” She says this definitively, trying to shake the worried look from his face.

“You’re not...” Rio walks around to where she is still sitting. Beth swivels her chair to face towards him, he grabs her wrist and pulls her upwards, standing closely, he moves his hands to meet her waistline. Rio then moves his hands up, feeling her ribcage poking through the thin fabric of her sweater. Continuing, he trails his hands to her breastbone, passing to trace is fingers across her collarbone.

Beth looks up into his eyes, “Where were you? I was so scared that- that...” Rio stops her, his finger moving to place a finger to her lips, - _shh_.

“I know ma... we didn’t get caught, and if we did I wouldn’t just let you take the fall. I ain’t like that.” He watches her face as a small smile begins forming, “...and I know you weren’t sure about us either. So, if you feel like I’m threatening your job and life, lemme know.” He leaves it at that and releases her from his grasp. Rio walks to the door with his hands in his pockets, only taking one out to open the door and wave her off.

•

Beth had gone home and finally felt the weight of the world lift off of her shoulders. She finally assessed what she had looked like, standing in the mirror, examining every part of herself. Seeing her once voluptuous figure, now thin and bony, _—ugh... what happened?_ Now sitting on her couch, she still hadn’t eaten anything, just waiting for Annie to get home from her date with Eddie. Beth had sat there for an hour, flicking through TV channels, but overall settling on a book. Flipping the pages mindlessly, the door bell sounded and she stood, assuming that Annie had finally come back. Much to her confusion, it was a woman, a bag in her hand with a logo, _—Door Dash._ Beth opened the door and looked at the woman who was handing her the bag.

“Uh, I think you have to wrong house.” Beth smiled lightly, trying to be as polite as she could.

“Really, are you not Elizabeth?” The girl reached for her phone and turned it to face Beth, her address displayed with an order summary, “Maybe it’s a gift for Valentine’s Day, he asked me to give you a note.” The woman was giddy, seemed like a hopeless romantic, she handed Beth a paper along with the food, “Have a good day.” She left and Beth was still confused as ever.

Stepping back inside, she first looked at the paper, well... napkin actually, _-Eat up, Ma_. Gosh, she couldn’t help but smile at the simple message. He’d noticed her appearance when no one else had... she placed the note down and dug into the food. Beth smiled once more, a Subway sandwich sitting at the bottom of the bag, whether he knew it was her favorite or he knew that it was good for her was up for discussion, but either way she was happy. She unwrapped it to reveal that it was her exact order, everything down to the heavy ranch and light lettuce, _—he must have asked Annie._

Beth finished the meal, able to keep it down, she then made herself a smoothie, and then had chocolate that her students had given her. She indulged herself and took advantage of her stomach agreeing with her. Needless to say, she fell asleep early that night and woke up the next morning with a new, positive energy that took over her body.

-

[Beth’s Bracelet](https://www.ross-simons.com/7.00-ct.-t.w.-diamond-tennis-bracelet-in-14kt-white-gold.-7-quot--JDB6+906501+070+4W.html?gclid=EAIaIQobChMImIPiqK7t7QIVgD2tBh0zYQQ9EAQYAiABEgJ5NPD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from - I Wanna be Yours (Arctic Monkeys)


	6. Euphoric and Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is home alone on a Friday night.

School on Friday had passed pleasantly, each class went smoothly, fifth period had been a little rocky, but other than that, it was a good day. Beth’s spirits were continuing to rise, the guilt of what she had done was finally withering away. She’d gone home, allowed Annie to go out with her friends, as expected she wouldn’t be home until the morning. 

•

Sifting through her drawers, Beth grabs an oversized graphic t-shirt, tossing it onto the bed, she reaches into another drawer and pulls out a pair of shorts, despite the cold of February, she runs the heat at full blast inside her house. Tossing on the clothing sloppily, she makes her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she grabs her bourbon from the cabinet and pours herself a small glass. Beth takes a sip and then sets it onto the counter, letting out a sigh, she contemplates what to do for the rest of the night.

Before she can begin thinking too hard, a knock sounds, it’s a heavy handed noise, two solid hits on the wooden door. Beth turns to the clock, — _11:27pm... it’s kind of late for visitors, even for a Friday night._ She walks to the door cautiously and unlocks it with a click, one she can get a view of who it is, she freezes immediately, her face flushing a deep shade of pink. — _Why is he here right now?_

They both stare in silence for a moment, Beth breaks the contact to take in her surroundings, making sure that people aren’t around. The only sign of activity is a light dimming in a neighbors upstairs window, she turns her gaze to a flickering street light before stepping to the side and opening the door wider, allowing Rio to help himself inside. 

Beth closes the door, keeping it unlocked, she looks over her shoulder to him standing in the foyer, “Can I help you?” Her voice it quiet, but piercing inside the still house, no television playing in the background, only the heater whirring, and her voice echoing as she speaks. 

He smiles lightly, but his face soon changes to a lustful gaze, his eyes scanning over her body, greedily undressing her in his mind. Rio shakes his head in response to her question, and like a moth to a flame, he begins moving towards her. Beth watches as he takes quiet steps, the heat pooling up inside of her, she walks backwards as he frames her body with his arms against the front door.

Rio looks to her eyes, the ocean-like color glimmering into his, he reaches down and finishes locking the front door. Beth notices and looks downwards, his hand that was once on the doorknob, now setting onto the side of her waist, pinching at the soft cotton fabric of her graphic tee.

They hold this stance for a while, just taking in each other’s features, studying every part of their faces. Rio eyes settle onto Beth’s mouth, but he doesn’t move, just staring at her perfectly plump, rosy toned lips. She pulls the bottom into her teeth, whether this be from nerves, or some other emotion, she finds herself staring at his as well.

Before her mind can begin to race, she stops it short, “I- we shouldn’t do this...” Beth tears her eyes away from his mouth, trying her best to force eye contact, she fails and stares down onto the linoleum floor. Rio doesn’t speak, but he moves his hand from her waist to hold her chin, pulling her gaze to look directly at him, he then leans down and places a soft kiss atop her lips. Nothing passionate, or aggressive, just a small and affectionate peck.

“That’s fine... let’s just talk then.” Rio weakly smiles before grabbing her hand, walking her away from against the door and to the couch. He allows her to take a seat first, she grabs a throw pillow and practically curls up into a ball, Rio laughs slightly and drops down next to her.

She turns her body to face him, and just watches his face as he reaches forwards and pushes a small piece of hair from hers. Beth closes her eyes and breathes out lightly, allowing this brief moment of contact to ignite her entire body. Rio tucks it behind her ear and slyly drags his hand to the dip between her neck and shoulder, he touches her soft skin beneath his thumb and waits for her to begin speaking.

“So, Rio, I know that we have...” Beth pauses for a moment, trying to find the correct words, “something, but I don’t know if it’s appropriate.” She sighs as she finishes speaking, feeling as if she just poured out her entire soul.

Rio just nods... he doesn’t contribute much to the conversation, only letting out a small sound of understanding. Beth stays quiet, this period of silence should have become awkward, but it never did. She waits for a response, continuously waiting, but he says nothing.

Beth let’s up and speaks again, “It’s only illegal because I’m your teacher... once you graduate, it’ll be completely fine. Just for now, it puts both of us at risk.”

Rio nods once again, considering her words, “I’ll wait then. It’s only a few months.” He takes his hand from her shoulder and places it on top of hers, now their hands held, resting on the pillow.

Beth pulls her lips into her mouth glances away, trying to find anything to look at, anything but his eyes, lips, — _God, his entire face!_

“Can I ask you a question?” Beth pulls his hand and closes it between both of hers, Rio responds with a, — _hmm_? She takes this as a green light to ask away, “What’s your deal? Like... with me?” She finally brings herself to meet her eyes to his, he has a small grin on his face.

Rio uses his opposite hand, the one that isn’t being held, and lifts it to grab his chin, contemplating an answer, “It’s not just me, you know? It’s everyone.” His answer is brief, leaving Beth still questioning, expecting more. 

She stares at him longingly, waiting for him to continue, in which he doesn’t, “Okay... but, specifically, what’s your reason for pursuing me?”

Rio actually looks as if he’s thinking of a good answer, a correct answer, “Well ma, you know when you see something you really want, and you’ll do anything to get it?” Beth nods, her strawberry curls bouncing with each toss, “It’s like that. Like I’d do whatever it takes, for you to be my girl.”

Beth shivers at his words, each one falling out of his mouth too smoothly, she’s speechless. She shakes her head to show that she’s heard him, but she can’t seem to form a sentence.

Her mind racing with thoughts, Rio continues, “You don’t know how hard it is for me to sit in the back of that little classroom of yours. Watching you strut around like you own the place, your hips swaying, your pencil skirts hugging your body perfectly. “ Beth’s breathing quickens, her heart beating so fast she can feel it in her throat.

Rio leans in closer, his face almost meeting the side of hers, “I sit in my other classes, waiting for 5th period... just so I can think about all the things I’d do to you.” He grabs at the hem of her oversized tee-shirt, then reaching his hand under to feel her soft, warm skin, “Thinkin’ bout all the times I wanted to rip your blazers off of your shoulders, or your little sweaters.” That’s enough for Beth to completely lose herself, she reaches forwards, grabbing his face in her hands, she passionately pulls him into her.

She leans against the arm rest of the couch, Rio hovering over, between her legs, and they continue this rough exchange. Beth wriggles underneath him, gathering the strength to push him backwards to lay on the couch, she shifts over and crawls onto his lap, straddling his hips with her own, leaning down and meeting their lips again.

Rio moves his hands beneath her top once more, this time, removing it’s entirety, tossing it aside. He breaks off the kiss by pushing himself upwards slightly, allowing Beth to sit up straight, she moves her hands to cover her petite frame demurely. Rio stops her, soothing her insecurities by placing his hands onto her chest, then moving them down onto her stomach, feeling her soft porcelain skin beneath his fingers. He then places his hands to her hips, then lower, feeling at the waistband of her small shorts.

Before Rio can pull them off, Beth reaches for his shirt and sends it flying across the room, “What happened to waiting?” Rio laughs as Beth is feeling down his shoulders and his chest, his light muscles flexing with each touch.

These words go in one ear and out of the other and Beth is completely lost in him, his scent, his mouth, — _everything about him._ She leans down again to place another kiss onto his lips, he pushes back against her furiously, Rio then moves his hands from her hips, to behind her back, grabbing at the clasp of her bra. Undoing it with a snap, Beth shakes its down her arms and discards it to the floor. Before she’s even aware, Rio flips her over, now on top he grabs at each of her breasts with both hands, then rests himself against her body.

He moves his face into her neck and begins sucking rough kisses, all the way down, her chest, shoulders, then moving farther. Rio reaches her breasts, placing soft kisses atop both of them, he moves up again and continues leaving small nips and marks on her skin. Beth arches her back against his touch, allowing him more space to leave bites and traces of himself, she closes her eyes and allows Rio to continue his exploration of her body. 


	7. I Know This Ain’t Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio wake up in her bed...

The entire night had felt like a mistake, Beth knew that it was wrong, she told him it wasn’t right, but Rio’s words just pierced her mind, they took over her thoughts, leaving her with zero power. Before she knew it, she was upstairs, facedown in her pillows, he was in full control, she let him be in control, she couldn’t help herself. One moment he was erratically fucking her into next week, the next he was softly lulling her to sleep, tying back her strawberry blonde curls, and leaving small kisses on her shoulder.

Beth hadn’t bothered to put her clothing back on either, she just slipped under the covers while Rio searched around for his shirt and pants. Once found, he softly got into bed with her, much to Beth’s confusion, _—am I really having a sleepover with my student_? She didn’t have the heart to just kick him out, nor did she want to, she liked the company, his warmth, him in general. Despite the legal risks she could face due to it, they were in _her_ house, no one else to witness what was happening. If they held their feelings off for a few months, it would be completely fine, they’d be able to pursue this relationship. Beth shook every deprecating thought from her mind, she allowed herself to find peace, falling asleep wrapped in Rio’s arms. 

•

Beth wakes to Rio tapping at her shoulder, trying to coax her out of slumber, “Ma, your phone’s ringing... wake up.” He pulls his arm out from under her and rolls her onto her back. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Beth’s eyes open slowly, her face already set into a small smile, “You gon’ answer it?” Rio caresses her cheek with his thumb before Beth turns away from him to pick up her phone.

Sitting up, the blanket drops down and Beth let’s out a big gasp, — _shit_! She pulls the duvet up quickly, and she can hear Rio laugh under his breath. Her phone sounds once more and the ringing is finally becoming annoying, she grabs it and sees the name, — _Annie_.

Answering it, she sighs loudly, “Hello? It’s like super early, what’s going on?” She leans back against the headboard of her bed and rubs her forehead.

“Um... I’ve been at the front door for like an hour, I forgot my house key!” Annie’s voice is sharp, an aggravated tone, she’s practically shouting into the phone.

Beth looks to the clock, _—8:46am_ , panic setting in as she realizes that Rio is still here, “Uh... give me a second, I’ll be down.” She hangs up the phone before Annie can respond, standing up swiftly, disregarding her naked body, she grabs a random bra on the floor, clasping it on, she runs to grab her silk robe off of her door. Of course, Rio had been watching the entire time, he finally sits up, fully clothed, he gives her a questioning look.

“What’s up ma?” Rio lifts himself out of the bed, standing up and walking towards Beth who is tightening her robe and sifting through her drawers for a pair of panties.

Beth grabs a pair and pulls them on quickly before running downstairs, she grabs any discarded clothing from the night before, along with Rio’s shoes that he left by the couch. She sprints back up the stairs and throws everything into her room before slamming the door.

She finally takes a breath before speaking, “Annie’s home... put on all of your clothing and shoes, then hide in the closet. I’ll let Annie in, distract her, and then you’ll slip outside. You got all that?” Beth grabs Rio’s shoes that she had thrown across the room, handing them to him, she finally calms down for a moment and smiles, “I’m going to let her in now okay? Then I’ll take her to the backyard and you’ll be able to leave while she’s distracted.”

Rio takes a second to process everything that she just said, “See you Monday...” he smirks and leans down into Beth’s neck, kissing lightly before allowing her to let Annie in.

Beth runs downstairs again, only this time to unlock the door to a freezing, angry Annie, “Took you long enough! I saw you running around in the window, what’s going on?” She pushes past Beth to look around the foyer and living room, only come up short of anything.

“Oh it’s nothing, but I have something to show you... come on!” Beth makes her voice loud enough for Rio to hear from upstairs, giving him the green light to sneak out. Dragging Annie into the backyard, they both look around and Beth tries to come up with something to show her, “Uh, I was thinking... how about we put in a pool.” She motions her arms dramatically over the big grassy area in front of them.

Annie’s face falls, clearly not in the mood, “You said you had to show me something... not suggest an idea that I’ve been giving you for years.” She shrugs her shoulders before she turns to make her way back inside, Beth grabs her wrist quickly.

She motions out in front of the both of them again, “How big should it be? Should we get one with a slide?” Annie looks around the area, laughing as Beth throws all these suggestions at her.

“Beth, it’s February...” She glances over with an annoyed expression, trying to pull her wrist from Beth’s tight grasp.

“Well... I know, but it’s going to take a while to build right? So we should do it now in time for summer...” Beth carries the conversation as best as she can, keeping Annie from walking inside, until she hears a car engine start up, she allows the sound to fade away before letting Annie go, “It was a dumb idea anyways.”

The door is already sliding closed and Annie has disappeared inside, Beth catches her breath and relaxes her shoulders before following after, having to reopen the door. She walks in and heads straight for the kitchen, meeting Annie where she is eating an apple.

Before she’s thoroughly chewed it, Annie begins talking, “What was that about?” Beth responds with a questioning look and a — _huh?_ Annie rolls her eyes, “Who’s the mystery man in the Cadillac?”

Beth stutters, “I- Uh... I’m not sure that I know what you’re talking about.” She diverts her gaze from Annie’s face, instead, she stares into the marble countertop.

“Yeah... sure.” Annie laughs, “I’ll find out eventually, I always do!” She takes another big bite of her apple before tossing it across the kitchen into the trash can.

Beth stood still, leaning against the counter, her mind racing trying to come up with good excuses, or even an alibi... but nothing, she couldn’t even begin to fathom what Annie could be thinking, “Nothing happened... I stayed here and watched movies all night.”

Annie snorts out a laugh and gestures downwards, “Yeah... anyways, tell that to the hickeys sucked into your neck.” She points to Beth’s clavicle before prodding at her side and making her way upstairs. — _Fuck!_

Beth’s hand is immediately drawn to her neck, she touches around, not physically feeling anything, so she goes to the nearest bathroom to assess herself. Opening her robe slightly, she reveals dark spots in which Rio nipped and kissed on her skin, — _Ugh!_

She leaves the bathroom and rushes upstairs swiftly, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her, she immediately rushes to her closet. Tearing through her hangers, she looks for anything with a high collar, a turtleneck, anything that would hide this from her students. Coming up with nothing, she sighs and checks the time on her phone, _9:23am_.

“Hey Annie!” She shouts from across the hallway, despite their bedroom doors being a few steps away.

Annie pops her head into Beth’s doorframe and laughs, “What’s up?”

“Let’s go shopping...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Criminal-by Britney Spears.


	8. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Annie go shopping :)

Beth slowly treaded through the racks of clothing, everything either being a size too small, or something with a neckline lower than she was comfortable with. She continued down the aisles, looking through numerous shirts and dresses, taking in each detail, from the pattern to the fabric type. Somehow, she hadn’t realized that she had wandered towards the back of the store, this area containing lingerie sets. 

Luckily she realized before any size two, 16 year old could offer her panties. Beth did a full 180 and headed back into the dress section, narrowly avoiding a skinny blonde woman who began rushing towards her at full force. Finally, reaching the nearest rack, she looked over the garments once more before settling on a, rather plain, black dress... this one having a higher neckline than the usual style that people seemed to want. She figured that she could pair it with a winter coat, or cardigan, anything with a high amount of coverage. Without even trying it on, Beth hurried towards the register, there had been no line, and the store was practically empty. 

“Hello! How are you doing today?” The woman, girl rather, behind the register was loud enough for the entire shopping mall to hear. Her voice radiating throughout the small store, drawing attention from those standing on the opposite side of the exit. 

Despite the uncomfortable ringing in her ear, Beth smiled warmly, “I’m doing good, how are you?” 

Somehow, this 5’1” mousy brown haired girl took this as an invitation to rattle off her entire life’s story. Beth had only picked up on the first part, which consisted of, _—I’m doing amazing because.._. and at that point, she had stopped listening. 

Nodding as the girl continued to speak of literally nothing, finally she finished, “Do you have a phone number or email... we can put it in for a discount.” 

Beth snapped from her constant awkward smile and nodded once more, “Uh... I think I do.” She then proceeded to give the girl her phone number, this automatically linked to her account with the store, giving her a 10% discount, as well as something else. 

“Are you Elizabeth? ...cause it says here that you have an item on hold, and that it’s paid for and ready for pickup.” She smiled sweetly, watching Beth’s face change from a grin to a confused pout. 

“I.. I don’t recall ordering anythi-“ The girl cuts her off rudely, and Beth stops speaking, slightly taken aback and surprised.

“Are you not Elizabeth Irene Boland? You got an ID or sum’n?” She places her hand out, awaiting Beth to hand her some form of identification. 

Beth slings her bag from her shoulder onto the countertop, scoffing lightly as she pulls out her wallet, unzipping it to grab her ID. She hands it to the girl, watching as her eyes scan the image and name, _—it’s not that hard to read an ID_! 

Finally, from what felt like a lifetime, the girl handed back her card, “Yeah it’s you... give me a second please.” Before Beth has time to respond, the short, practically a teenager, is strutting off into a doorway. 

Beth’s eyes narrow as her annoyance sets in, _—I didn’t order anything... why would I have something on hold?_ She waits for a while, shifting her weight from each side of her body every so often, tapping her fingers onto the counter, before the girl comes back with a small bag.

“This is it...” She smiles warmly before handing over the bag, “Have a good day babe!” Beth grabs it hesitantly, then placing it into the larger bag containing the dress that she had just bought. 

•

Annie had been waiting outside the store, snacking on a big bag of soft pretzel bites, laughing as she saw Beth approaching with an irritated gaze, “Yo! What’s going on?” She punches her sister in the shoulder, making Beth stumble backwards. 

“Knock it off, let’s just get out of here.” Beth walks away swiftly, Annie trying to keep up from behind, they head towards the exit doors of the mall, leaving and rushing into the crosswalk to get into Beth’s car. 

One inside, Beth is rushing to grab her keys, about to put it into the ignition, Annie’s hand flies outwards, “What’s going on?” Beth sighs before turning her attention to her passenger side, then reaching down at her bags, pulling the small one out of the larger one, “Ooh! What’s that?” Annie reaches for the bag, coming up unsuccessfully as Beth pulls it away swiftly. 

“I don’t know... apparently, someone bought it for me...” She opens the plastic slightly, peering inside to see a red lacy fabric, _—oh hell no_! Her eyes widening, she rolls it up and shoves it underneath her thigh. 

Annie immediately clocks her expression and calls it out, “What is it... you have to tell me now!”

Beth isn’t in the mood, as a matter of fact, she’s completely over it, teetering on the edge of freaking out, _—did he really have to get me these? This item... of everything in the store, IF anything in the store! Was it necessary?_ She tried to shake the image out of her head, the red lacy panties dangling from her ankle, as Rio was standing between her legs, while she sat atop the desk. He had gotten her another pair, _—Why? Yeah, they had sex on the desk, but the original pair wasn’t particularly ruined... actually, yeah they were._ She remembered how she had to sit through a two hour meeting, uncomfortably squirming in her seat, just longing to rush off into the bathroom to clean up. 

The worst part was that they hadn’t used a condom, his... stuff, for lack of a better word, was just sitting beneath her, practically waiting to form a baby inside of her. Though it didn’t, Beth knew that it was highly possible, she had tried to pull the panties from between her legs, but she couldn’t successfully pry them from herself without being noticeable, going panty-less would have been way easier. Though, if she were to try and take them off, other teachers sitting in the meeting would be sure to notice. She had to wait it out, sitting uneasily, Rio practically still between her thighs, _—I am such an idiot... why didn’t we use a damn condom? Twice! They had done it twice without a condom! Oh God!_

Beth hadn’t realized that Annie was busy typing on her phone, too caught up in whatever her life had to offer, she hadn’t even noticed Beth’s struggle to keep from screaming. Annie finally looked up from her phone to give Beth a look, as if to say, _—Are you gonna drive?_

Fiddling around for her keys, she must have dropped them while trying not to noticeably lose her cool. She places her hands on the steering wheel, dropping her forehead between them, “I’m a mess...” She admits, almost inaudibly, her voice is a hushed breath, one step lower than a whisper. 

Annie pries her gaze away from her phone once again to meet the side of Beth’s strawberry blonde waves, though she isn’t completely interested in what her sister has to say, she lets out a small, _—hmm_. Allowing Beth to know that she had a listener, if she were wanting to speak at all. 

“Hey Annie,” Beth’s voice breaks, barely lifting her head from the steering wheel, “Can you drive?” Before she is given any time to process what she had just requested, Annie is opening her passenger side door, nudging at Beth’s shoulder to do the same. 

Switching seats Annie pulls her own set of keys from her hoodie pocket, shoving it into the ignition, twisting swiftly, “You want McDonald’s?” A smile arises from Annie’s mouth, watching as Beth’s expression changes from a furious glare to a soft grin, “I’ll get you a milkshake...” 

Beth nods her head slowly, taking up the offer, feeling better despite the entire reality check that she had just experienced, “Chocolate?” Her eyebrows raise in question. 

Annie laughs as she begins pulling the car from the parking space, “Chocolate, and french fries...” she says this definitively, reaching forwards to blast the radio, way louder than is healthy for their ears. 


	9. So We... Wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio are invited to speak at the schools parent/teacher night.

Sunday had passed slowly, Beth had assessed everything needed for school the next morning, including herself. She gained back the weight that she had previously lost, her soft curves forming once again and her bones no longer pressing against her skin. Rio noticed it too, that Friday night, he took every opportunity he could to feel up on her thighs and tummy, basking in her warmth and smell, _-you’re intoxicating._ He said this as he placed a small kiss to her forehead, as she laid against his body, hearing his heartbeat lowly thump in his chest.

  
•

Nearing the end of her 4th period, a knock sounds on the classroom door and she nods to a student who then opens it. Smiling brightly, vice principal Hill walks into the class, immediately making her way towards Beth’s desk, waving at students as she passes. 

“Hey B,” Ruby says it casually, disregarding that they should keep a professional front during school hours, “We need to talk.” She reaches the desk and plants her hands on top, leaning down to level herself. 

“What’s up?” Beth flips her hair up to meet Ruby’s warm gaze, smiling back in response, she awaits an answer. 

Ruby’s hands over a small pamphlet that she had been holding, and Beth takes it from her grasp, scanning her eyes over the small font, _—Parent/Teacher Night! Monday February 18th!_

Before Beth has time to respond, Ruby cuts in immediately, “We need you to do a special session tonight. Principal Green noticed that a dynamic in your class has changed for the better, and he’d like you to speak alongside a student from your fifth period.” 

As soon as the words leave her lips, Beth’s heart sinks, _—oh God..._ Ruby doesn’t even continue and Beth is fully aware of which student she’d have to talk with. 

•

Walking up the small pathway towards her classroom, Beth takes in the scenery, it’s the same, but so different. The lights are dim, and the students in the halls have been replaced by parents, few classrooms are lit, only one room for each subject was to be used. She opens the door to her classroom and catches sight of parents lining the walls and sitting in desks with Rio standing at the board. 

She steps in all the way, letting the door shut softly behind her, “How’s everyone tonight?” The parents smile and make sounds of approval, some standing to shake her hand. Beth finds her way across the classroom to stand adjacent to Rio, of course, a smug look beaming across his face, they hadn’t even prepared for this, she just assumed that he would be mature enough to handle it. 

They begin light talk back and forth, speaking of the class’ improvement as well as how much they’ve grown. Beth does most of the speaking, but of course, Rio stands almost shoulder to shoulder, watching her intently as the random words fall from her mouth. He cuts in every once in a while to give his input on how he’s learned so much, speaking of how great of a teacher Beth is, just random small talk to pass the time. The parents nod in agreement at everything they say, laughing at small jokes here and there, adding their own commentary occasionally. Soon enough, it’s been an hour, and everyone is finally ready to leave.

“Thanks everyone for coming! Now, the other classrooms will still be open if anyone is interested in those subjects, but I’m going to have Christoper hand out some paperwork first.” Beth finally directs her gaze to Rio who is smiling lightly, she holds her hand out with a large stack of packets, waiting for him to grab it.

Looking around at the bystanders first, he refocuses his attention to Beth’s eyes, not evenlooking at the papers as he grabs them from her delicate hands. A shiver sends down her spine as she feels his course fingers run against hers lightly, _—he knows what he’s doing, hell for once she knows..._

Due to their new made complex of holding off their relationship until graduation, Rio made a point to touch Elizabeth in any way that he could. Just this following Monday, she’d stand by his desk, he’d brush his shoe across her ankle, “accidentally” drop his pencil near her leg so that he could caress her calf. It was wrong, so fucking wrong, the fact that she enjoyed it, enjoyed him... everything about them was just, wrong. 

The papers were all handed out and parents began making their ways to the other classrooms, before Beth could even realize, it was just the two of them left in the dimly lit room. 

“That was good...” Beth breathes out, rubbing her forehead before watching as Rio’s eyes travel down her body, “I- uh... I have to use the restroom. I’ll be back to lock up soon.” His eyes meet hers once more before she drops her gaze to floor, rushing out of the room. 

She pulls each side of her royal blue sweater closed as the cold nip of February comes into contact with her skin. The teachers bathroom was only a few doors down, but as the air grew colder, the walk felt longer and she was practically running towards the door to unlock it. Beth reaches into her pocket and pulls out a large ring of keys, fiddling through each one, she finally finds the right one and shoves it into the keyhole, twisting it quickly and rushing into the bathroom, slamming the door shut without twisting the lock. 

Despite it being an enclosed area, the one stall bathroom was freezing, honestly, she had no intentions to use it. Just the weight of the fact that people have noticed her and Rio’s relationship change, apparently enough to want them to speak. His grades, her attitude, everything shifted, and it was hard to decipher whether it was for better or for worse. They wouldn’t be able to pursue anything after he graduated, Beth knew that, it would be apparent that they’d been messing around prior to his graduation, so either way she’d be in trouble. 

The bathroom was small, barely lit, but because it was only for teachers use, so it stayed relatively clean. There wasn’t an odor, and the sink was still white porcelain, twisting on the faucet, Beth scoops up a handful of water and splashes it over her face. Instantly, her body shivers from the ice cold liquid, but her eyes widen and she’s more alert, her mind settled and not only thinking of him... until the doorknob clicks and he comes walking in.

Beth pulls a few paper towels out of the dispenser, wiping her face and dropping the tissue into the bin before turning her attention to Rio’s dark stature in the closed doorway. They stand for a moment, watching each others’ faces in the dark room, the only illumination being a small flickering overhead light. 

“I miss you ma...” Rio smiles as he admits this small piece of information to her, he places his hands into his pockets as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Beth can’t help but laugh a little bit, he’s so impatient, “It’s been three days.” After she finishes, she watches as he tilts his head to the side, smiling as she draws herself away from the sink, making her way towards him. 

As soon as she’s within reach, he lunges forwards to grab hold of her waist, pulling her in so they stand chest to chest against the cold door. Beth remains eyes contact, staring into his with a burning, lustful gaze, as she drops her hand to around his back, twisting the small lock on the doorknob. 

After hearing the light click of the lock, he walks her backwards until her backside hits the edge of the small counter, she’s already going to work at his shirt, reaching for the hem and successfully pulling it off and discarding it to the floor. He begins at her jeans, undoing the button torturously slow, and fiddling with the rough denim waistband. Before pulling them down, he reaches behind her to cup her backside, feeling over her ass in the skinny jeans, then slipping his hands into her back pockets. 

“Love you in these, Elizabeth...” Rio’s voice is coarse and low, but she understands every syllable as he draws out her name, accentuating the — _th_. Then, he finally grabs the belt loops on her jeans and pulls them down furiously, completely disregarding the still done-up zipper, dropping them all the way to her ankles. 

Beth steps out of her pants and watches as Rio’s face changes, his hands graze over the lace on her bottom half, feeling it between his fingers, “So you wanted to ruin your new pair tonight?” Beth couldn’t do anything but smile at that, lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck, — _She didn’t even think about the panty as she slipped it on, barely recalled that they weren’t the pair from the first time they’d done it. They were new... from him._

Continuing to feel at the thin fabric separating him from her skin, he drifts his hand up her entire body, all the way to her collarbone,then sliding it over to drop her sweater and camisole strap off of her shoulder. Licking his lips as he stares down onto her pale skin, he leans to place a small kiss into the dip where her shoulder meets her neck. Beth’s heart begins beating so loud that she’s sure he can feel it, he has to, because his hands grip the collar of her sweater tightly. Moving her arms away from his neck, she drops them her side, allowing Rio to, rather aggressively, pull the thick knitted fabric of the cardigan off of her petite shoulders. 

He wastes no time sending her camisole flying shortly after, pulling it above her head, and watching her still face turn into a laugh at the suddenness. Leaving her standing with her lower back against the counter in just her bra and panties, he looks down into her pupil filled eyes, then reaching between them to feel at the side of her bikini line, grazing his fingers over the soft skin. 

Pulling the edge of her panties slightly with his pinky, he draws a line upwards until his right hand is on her left-side hip. Beth’s breath hitches as he slides one side of the lacy thong downwards, he then moves his left hand to do the same to the opposite side. She’s never felt more impatient in her entire life, just waiting for him to rip them off of her, pocket them and leave her bare underneath her jeans when they were finished. 

Her desire building up as he inched them down slowly, resisting to urge to kick them off herself and ride him on top of the counter, she remained still and allowed him to kneel adjacent to her hips. An excruciating amount of time later, the panties were off and thrown somewhere in the bathroom. Now picking up the pace, he stood and hooked his hand to the back of one of Beth’s legs. Pushing at the bend in her knee to outstretch it above his shoulder, it was a move that he wasn’t sure she could pull off, but sure enough she never ceases to amaze him.  


Before continuing anything, he gives her a look as if to ask permission, it was dumb but... appreciated, in the least bit. Beth lifts her chin up as a semi-nod, and this gives Rio the right away to do as he wants. This time, he quickly moves his hand down to her center, feeling her wet arousal against his fingers, without warning he presses two fingers into her. 

_ —oh God! _

Beth reaches for anything to grab, settling on the edge of the counter behind her. Arching her back into his touch, Rio pushes his fingers impossibly deeper, thus making an almost embarrassing sound erupt from the back of Beth’s throat. He then leans into her neck, as always, drawing her soft skin into his mouth, surely leaving bites and bruises. Continuing to move his fingers inside of her, he pulls them out to add a third, he then slowly pushes them back in, stretching her further, causing her sounds to grow silent. 

She can’t even think, all of it is too much, his touch, the blinking light above the mirror flashing in her eyes, the idea of them doing this right now...

Rio reaches his thumb to softly graze over Beth’s clit, and unsurprisingly, it’s enough to push her over the edge, “Rio... fuck...” the only two words she can even begin to let out are breathy and without any effort, not that she has much to give in the first place. He doesn’t immediately withdraw from her neck, settling on keeping himself nuzzled in her scent, breathing in her light perfume, continuously giving her small kisses to make sure that she’s alright. 

Rio takes his fingers out of her, feeling her body twitch slightly at the loss, “How you feelin’ mama?” His voice breaking through her heavy breathing and strangled noises, “You did good...” He slowly drops her extended leg from his shoulder, gaining a dull groan from Beth who is almost laying against the counter. 

“Are you done?” The question even surprises her when it comes flying out, he steps into her closer, framing himself between her thighs, “I mean... don’t you want to um,” she can’t get the right words out, if she can at all they’re basic and lacking of any value, she’s trying ask if he’d like to get off, but there’s nothing she can say that can make this moment any less odd. 

“Shh... stop stressing yourself. I’m good.” Rio smiles against her lips as he leans in to keep her from speaking, it’s a small but meaningful exchange, something that would definitely replay in both of their minds every time they saw each other. He breaks it off gently, then lowers his voice to a deep whisper, “Now... I’m going to find your panties... and I know that you won’t be able to sleep later tonight. So you’re going to call me, and we’re going to ruin them over the phone.” 

Pulling her bottom lip into her teeth, she places her hands to his shoulders, pressing her forehead against his, “...okay,” She’s still breathless, and Rio laughs lightly as he tightens his grip around her waist. 

“You’re so fuckin’ cute Elizabeth...” Planting a kiss atop her forehead, he holds her in his arms for a short while, disregarding the fact that they’re half naked, embracing in a barely lit school restroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this chapter is a little bit longer than my other ones!!! 🥳  
> -  
> Also... Rio calling Beth CUTE, ugh my little heart 😭😭  
> -  
> Lmk if there’s any grammar issuers or spelling, cause I wrote the end of this at 3:00am and I am tired 👍

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, lmk how you’re feeling about this. It was just a random idea I had, so I decided to write it. Leave comments/kudos/ whatever’s convenient! Thank you :)


End file.
